Zenistar
| elemental damage = 130.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | stat proc = 25.0 | jump physical damage = 260.0† | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = 260.0 | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = 260.0† | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 260.0 | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 260.0† | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 260.0 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = 260.0 | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = 3 | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stancemod = Cleaving Whirlwind Rending Crane Tempo Royale | stance = | introduced = | notes = †Only applies when the disc is launched. }} The Zenistar is a melee weapon available through the Daily Tribute system as a reward for logging in for 300 cumulative days. Its Charge Attack ejects a flying fire disc, damaging nearby enemies. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily and damage. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all melee weapons, along with Jat Kittag, Fragor Prime, Sibear, and Scindo Prime. **Innate damage – effective against Infested and Cloned Flesh. **High damage when the disc is ejected. *Comes with polarity. *High status chance. *Stance slot has a polarity, matches Rending Crane. *Staggers all enemies on normal attacks (like Jat Kittag). *Disc can be thrown using charge attacks, damaging enemies in range of the disc. **The Zenistar's damage changes to physical damage and gains a bonus to attack speed. *Disc benefits from bonus damage from stealth while invisible, increasing damage heavily. Disadvantages: *Low attack speed. *Low critical chance. *Bonuses from , or mods do not apply while the disc is attached. Acquisition *The Zenistar is exclusive to the Daily Tribute system, and can only be attained after 300 accumulated log-ins. It comes with a free weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. **With (which introduced the Daily Tribute system) releasing on December 3, 2015, this weapon first became available on September 26, 2016. Notes * Performing a Charge Attack with the Zenistar equipped launches the disc in the direction of the reticle. Once it lands, it projects an aura with a 4''' meter radius, dealing '''50 damage with 50% status chance for 45 seconds. ** 75 damage on contact and 350 damage when explodes ** The disc is affected by mods equipped on the Zenistar, with the disc's radius being affected by (Primed) Reach. The duration of the disc cannot be modified by any means, however Ivara's Navigator adds an some amount duration based on how long it was controlled. ** Players cannot launch a disc with a charge attack if the Zenistar is not actively equipped. ** The launch distance is 9 meters and is NOT affected by Jet Stream. ** The disc itself will deal a small amount of contact damage with enemies while moving, but becomes inert once it begins emitting its fire ring. ** The disc deals damage roughly once per second and is affected by certain attack speed bonuses including but not limited to (Primed) Fury, Arcane Strike, Warcry and Speed. The disc can also trigger Berserker however it is not affected by its attack speed bonus, only the handle can benefit from Berserker. ** When the disc is launched, it will bounce off the ground once, thus it is possible for it to be too high to hit low-laying enemies such as Crawlers. ** When launching the disk into water, the disk will not bounce and stops immediately. ** Regardless of the rotational position of the disk, the flames will always be horizontal. ** Elemental mods will effect the charge attack as normal, creating combination elements such as or . damage is added last unless a Heat mod is added. *** While the disc is out and if a heat mod is not added, but another element is, than the standard attacks will gain that elemental instead of the combination one, allowing for unique combinations such as on AoE and on standard attacks (along with the regular physical damage). ** Status chance is effected by status mods. ** Damage buffs such as Rhino's Roar will only effect the disc's damage for as long as the buff is active. *While the disc is out, the Zenistar's damage type changes to physical damage, focusing mostly on damage, and the Zenistar gains an increase to its attack speed. ** The Zenistar's damage and attack speed while the disc is out is similar to the Scindo Prime. * The disc can be retrieved prematurely by performing another charge attack, or getting far enough away from where it is planted (around 100 meters away). * The disc applies the damage multiplier from Stealth Attacks, counts towards melee kills for the Swordsman Challenge, and will activate Berserker on a critical hit. * The disc will not count hits towards the combo meter nor activate Naramon's Shadow Step passive on a critical hit, and the disc's damage does not '''benefit from combo damage multiplier. * Kills done by the disc will add time to Valkyr's Eternal War augment. * The disc can be guided by Ivara's Navigator to increase damage, although this will eventually consume massive amounts of energy to do so. * Channeling effects only work on the axe attacks, not in aura disc. Enemies killed by the aura of the disc while channeling will disintegrate floating in the air. * As with almost all projectiles, the disc '''will be attracted to Mag's Magnetize if the disc makes contact with the bubble at any time after which it has been launched. The disc will then proceed to circle around the inside of the bubble's circumference until either Magnetize expires or the disc expires (whichever comes first), affecting enemies radially as the disc moves. It is currently unknown whether this is by design or an unintentional bug, and may only be seen visually by the casting Mag user. * Launching or retrieving the disc will alert nearby enemies, though the radius is very small (around 10 meters). * Hydroid's Undertow and Wukong's Cloud Walker count as being invisible from enemies, allowing the Zenistar to deal bonus damage. * The flames on the Zenistar do go out which reduces it's overall damage. A timer will appear near your shields to indicate the cooldown time. * AoE effect will damage Nullifier Crewman bubbles. Trivia *The Zenistar's name likely stems from zenith, whereas its design is inspired by a sundial. *The Zenistar is the first weapon in Warframe that changes its damage distribution: in this case heat is replaced by physical damage of the same amount when the disc is discharged from the weapon. This allows the weapon to be made for pure elemental builds (with the disc on) or have the ability to deal physical damage (like heavy slash procs) with the disc ejected. *The console version of the Zenistar had different stats upon release, being identical to those of the Scindo Prime's (with innate damage instead of physical damage), but couldn't launch its disc, similar to how the Azima couldn't launch its magazine when it was released on consoles. Bugs *Sometimes the disc stays inside the Zenistar even when the disc has launched. This is only a visual bug and does not affect the weapon in any case. *Enemies who are dealt bonus stealth damage when in Undertow or Cloud Walker may continue to receive this bonus damage even when leaving the ability. This is especially true when it is built for blast damage, for whatever reason. *Currently the Disc will not add time to allies affected by Valkyr's Eternal War augment, however the blade itself will. *When the Dominion Blade Skin is equipped on the Zenistar, the blade will appear to be extremely large. Media Hydroid's Puddle Of Death Exploit Patch History *Fixed (for real this time) attaining free health by channeling as enemies pass through the Zenistar’s charge disc with Life Strike equipped. *Fixed attaining free health by channeling as enemies pass through the Zenistar's charge disc with Life Strike equipped. *Fixed Limbo being able to damage enemies while remaining invincible in the Rift with the Zenistar charge attack. *Fixed the Zenistar's charge disc range FX not increasing in size when equipping melee range Mods (i.e. Primed Reach). *Added a buff-icon and timer for the Zenistar's disc projectile. *Fixed the Zenistar's disc returning to AFK/dead players. *Added to the Daily Tribute rewards. }} See also *Azima, the sidearm counterpart. *Zenith, the primary counterpart. Category:Heavy Blade Category:Update 19 Category:Daily Tribute Rewards Category:Tenno Category:Melee Weapons Category:Heat Damage Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons